Shinji finally snaps
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Shinji is so frustrated with Asuka and Misato he finally snaps. The Final chapter has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This one came out of nowhere while reading RAINSTORM by Gunman. I really enjoy the fan fics he/she writes especially the omakes, they make my laugh so much. Sorry, that's the first time I've put my ramblings in one of my disclaimer, but I guess that's another good use for them. Right, on to the story, MOVING ON! WARNING: May contain Out Of Character situations and course language.**

Shinji finally snaps.

"WAKE UP BAKA!" Asuka shouted throwing Shinji's bedroom door open. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND MAKE MY BREAKFAST!"

'_Just once! Is it too much trouble to make your own breakfast just once you redheaded loudmouth?_' Shinji grumbled for the 1000th time since Asuka moved in with Misato and himself. '_"And don't forget my lunch either you baka!"_'

"And don't forget my lunch either you Baka!" she shouted from her own room.

"It's Saturday Asuka! And keep the noise down! I've got a hangover!" came Misato's annoyed voice from the living room where she'd again drunk herself into a coma, as usual.

'_Gee, I wonder why Misato? Could it be because you drink too much night after night and still drink in the morning!_' Shinji grouched sulking into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. '_I must be the only person in the world to be stuck with psycho German roommate and a alcohol driven guardian,_'

After washing up Shinji made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and the other three occupants of the apartment, making sure Asuka's was better than his own or Misato's. If he didn't Asuka would go into what Shinji now called "The Pride Speech" yammering on about how she was the better pilot compared to Rei, himself or anyone in the world, saying how fortunate he was to be in the presents of someone so talented and beautiful. Of course how could anyone miss the part where he wasn't worthy to kiss the ground she walked on or being called a pervert just for looking at her bare arms? How could anyone forget about that? But when Misato started her now famous "beer chugging and cheer" ritual, that's when Shinji began wondering how much longer before she died of liver failure. And knowing his guardian's second job as a part-time stunt driver Shinji knew she was invincible.

"Good morning Shinji," Misato yawned opening the fridge for her first beer of the day.

'_What's good about it, crazy woman?_' he wanted to say so badly, but instead he went for his usual. "Morning Misato," not turning away from preparing Asuka five star breakfast.

"Where's my breakfast Baka, I'm hungry!" Asuka shouted yet again dressed in denim hot pants and loose tank top.

"Then make it yourself Asuka," Shinji replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What was that Third Child?" Asuka asked, having trouble understanding what she heard.

"I SAID MAKE YOUR OWN _FUCKING_ BREAKFAST YOU REDHEADED LOUDMOUTH! I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE!" Shinji shouted right in her face, leaving her in shock.

"Shinji!"

"OH SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP MISATO! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SHE IS!" Shinji roared, swatting her can of beer across the room.

"Just what in the hell makes you think you talk talk to the the great Asuka Langley Soryu like that?" Asuka asked getting up from the table.

"Oh I'm the great Asuka Langley Soryu! I'm the best just because I pilot a real Evangelion! YOU'RE A _FUCKING_ BITCH THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Shinji snarled smacking her across the face with his fist.

**Disclaimer: Sorry for ending the chapter like this, I'll try making a better chapter two. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is surprising, I never expected to get this many reviews so soon. Just remember this wasn't a well planned fan fic, I'm just throwing it together bit by bit.**

Two hours later in Nerv.

"What the heck happened to you Misato?" Ritsuko asked calming as Misato came into her office sporting a whale of a black eye.

"I slipped in the shower last night that's all," Misato lied grabbing a cup of coffee.

"With all the drinking you did last night I doubt you could have made it into the shower," Ritsuko reminded looking through an adult store catalogue. "Did Asuka and Shinji get into another fight again?"

"He threw an unopened beer can at me. Right after he punched Asuka in the face," Misato answered seeing no point in fabricating the truth.

"HE DID WHAT!" the blonde woman shouted dropping her catalogue at the dildo and strap-on section. "When did this happen?"

"Just this morning right after Asuka demanded he make her breakfast. Right now he's packing his things which is why I'm here," Misato replied going through Ritsuko's fridge. "He wants me to find him a new place to live,"

"And if you don't?" Ritsuko inquired.

"He'll throw me and Asuka out of the apartment and give Pen-Pen away," Misato answered.

"That doesn't sound too bad,"

"He'll throw us out completely naked and without any money," Misato added pressing an ice pack to her swollen eye.

"That's not like Shinji at all,"

"Tell me about it,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Misato's Apartment an hour later.

"Shinji you Baka!" Asuka shouted. "Get back here and untie me!"

"If you don't shut you mouth Asuka, I'm going to tape it shut until Misato gets back!" Shinji shouted back giving her another whack across the face.

"Will you stop hitting me!" she hollered.

"Give me one good reason why I should Asuka? You never stopped hitting me when I asked you to. Then there's the false accusations, calling me weak not to mention using me as your personal slave. So you can either stay tied up in this chair while I cut off your bra or you do the chores in your underwear, since it is your turn to do them today and I'll have the fly swatter with me to make sure you don't slack off," he offered holding pair of scissors.

"Shinji I'm back!" Misato called from the door.

"Saved by the drunk and lazy guardian," Shinji said giving her a third whack to the back of her head. "Better have some damn good news Misato,"

"Why is Asuka tied up?" Misato asked finding them in the kitchen.

"Just a little punishment Misato. Now have you found me a new place to live or not?" he demanded throwing the scissors away.

"Section 2 is waiting for you downstairs. Ritsuko's arranged for you to move into an new apartment with Rei until you decide to come back here," Misato replied.

"Why do you think I'm moving out of this place Misato? I can't stand living under the same roof with a psycho German roommate and lazy part-time stunt driver who drinks too much," he explained.

**Disclaimer: And here's the end of another short chapter, which is probably how these chapters are going to be depending on how long I attempt to make this fan fic. If you like this Evangelion fan fic try reading my first one Age is Meaningless. Just remember reviews make me happy and that makes want to write more to make you happy. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok before you start reading the good stuff I'd like your help so I can make this a better fan fic. All you have to do is give me any ideas you can come up with on what you'd like to see happen because I want to make this a little more serious Ok. Right if you'll excuse me I'm going to jump off a cliff a few times.**

"Why the hell is Shinji moving in to an apartment with Rei?" Asuka asked still tied to a chair.

"Apparently Rei doesn't like where she's living anymore the Shinji is, only she's been complaining for the last two weeks. So Ritsuko arranged for them to living together in another apartment near the train station, they'll be able to get into headquarters a lot faster this way," Misato explained pouring the last of her beer down the sink. '_Shinji's right though, I do drink too much_,'

"So who the hell is going to cook and clean for us?" Asuka demanded. "I sure as hell am not going to suffer through another one of your attempts at making dinner again,"

"Well since the angels are gone the two of us are taking cooking classes as of tomorrow," Misato paused to see Asuka's mouth open in protest. "If we don't complete each lesson Shinji will be allowed to punish us anyway he wants. And I'm sure he's already planning something you won't like,"

"Misato's right Asuka, if you don't complete your first lesson without hurting anyone or loosing your temper you'll have cleanup duty at school for a month, or something even more humiliating," Shinji said sadistically holding his cello case and backpack. "Bye Misato. Don't untie her until I'm gone,"

"Bye Shinji," Misato replied holding back on the potential teasing about him and Rei living together.

"So what did you do to Asuka after you hit her?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji placed the last of his things in the Section 2 SUV.

"Tied her to a chair in her underwear," Shinji replied climbing into the back seat with Rei. "Something wrong Rei?"

"I am glad you have finally struck back at the second child for the way she and Major Katsuragi have treated you since you arrived" Rei said wearing her school uniform (as usual.)

"Yeah, they deserved everything I did but I'm glad Misato's actually trying to cut back on her drinking," Shinji confessed buckling his seat belt. "Whether she can drive like a normal person, cook and clean up with most likely be a miracle,"

"I wouldn't count on it Shinji," Ritsuko muttered from the front passenger seat.

After unloading their belongings from the SUV at their new apartment Shinji and Rei were given updated security cards, which acted not only as IDs and cash cards but also allowed them to enter their new home. Since their furniture wouldn't arrive for a few hours Shinji dragged Rei back to the SUV and told the driver to take them to the Tokyo 3 mall.

"Why are you going to the mall Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

"Because you're going to get her some new clothes, underwear, sleep wear and swimwear," Shinji replied. "And before you refuse let me just say that with a simple text message there will be a video of you masturbating in the women's showers posted on the Internet,"

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me Shinji! What did I ever do to you?" she whined

"Hey, I'm still pissed off here Ok. And I'd rather vent it on you because Rei has never done anything to get me annoyed. So shut the fuck up before I start slapping you and get us to the mall you stupid blonde bimbo!" Shinji shouted getting a giggle from Rei. "Now that giggle is something I want to hear more and more,"

"Thank you Shin ahahahahahahahah!" Rei was suddenly in thralls of laughter as Shinji attacked her sides with fingers making her squirm and wriggle in her seat.

After a minute he stopped but kept his hands around Rei's slim waist while she recovered from all the trashing she did.

"Not fair Shinji!" she pouted feeling the tingle of his fingers on her body.

"How about something really sweet for dessert tonight as an apology?" he offered bringing his nose up to her hair and taking a whiff. "Hmm, you smell nice Rei, would you like to be my girl friend?"

"Girlfriend?" she gaped giving Shinji the perfect opportunity to seal his lips over hers. '_I don't believe this! My first kiss! Why do I feel so light-headed_?"

**Disclaimer: I really hate giving this fan fic such short chapters but I am writing another 2 fan fics at the same time as this one so I guess you can't blame me, at least it's over 700 words this time. See you in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have listened to the people's concern about Rei starting to act normal too fast and have decided to make her change at a normal pace. Not like turning a light on and off. Bye.**

Ritsuko was stunned. Shinji's new behaviour was understandably unexpected, but having to see him kiss Rei with a section 2 agent present put unexpected in a whole new category. When they finally broke the kiss Rei's head flopped back as she panted from lack of oxygen, looking very flushed with her eyes glazed over. Shinji on the other hand was extremely pleased with himself.

"Did you like that Rei?" Shinji asked staring at the flustered Rei Ayanami.

"You don't play fair Ikari," she replied in her breathless monotone voice. "But there is something I'd like you to do,"

"Which is?" Shinji inquired.

"If I am to be your girlfriend I would like to request that we take things slowly," she requested with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I can live with that," Shinji replied giving Rei a peck on the cheek. "Just make sure you don't come out of the bathroom naked. At least try taking something to wear in with you Ok,"

"As you wish Shinji," Rei answered, a small smile gracing her lips.

'_I wonder what that bastard's reaction will be to all this_?' Ritsuko pondered, desperately needing a few dozen nicotine patches.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Bastard King's Office.

In his dark dank office '**the most feared man in the world**' had just been giving the latest Section 2 report on Shinji. Smirking at the thought of reading another boring report on Shinji being slapped by the second child Gendo's eyebrows shot up at reading that Shinji had actually shouted at the second child and slapped her while he threw a can of beer at Major Katsuragi. Which explained why she came into Nerv earlier with a black eye. As he read on Gendo's normal composure cracked staring at the paragraph explaining how Shinji hit the second child yet again while she was tied to a chair in her underwear and threaten to punish the Nazi bitch and his guardian anyway he sees fit if they didn't complete their cooking lessons without fail or destroying the classroom in the process.

"It's hard to believe this is the same Shinji isn't it?" Fuyutsuki asked coming out of the dark holding a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Gendo groaned.

"That's supposed to be my line," Fuyutsuki chuckled filling the two glasses. "Shall we give toast?"

"To Shinji and Rei, may they have the happiness I lost 11 years ago," Gendo said chugging down the whole glass. "Keep them coming old man,"

"Trying to work up the courage to talk with him?" Fuyutsuki asked pouring his old student another round.

"Might as well let loose before he tries to let his anger off on me," he replied downing the whole glass again. "Do you know I passed out when Yui told me she was pregnant with Shinji? When I regained consciousness Yui and I were naked and she was moaning her head off,"

"You never could hold you liquor you bearded bastard," Fuyutsuki chuckled refilling Gendo's glass.

"Damn straight!" Gendo cheered, grabbing the bottle after his third shot.

**Disclaimer: Here's the thing, I don't continue writing without good reviews. So I expect some before I start writing chapter five. Now Review, review, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My last disclaimer might have indicated I only write fan fiction just so I can get reviews, but that's only half true. I've been writing since I was 9 years old and I love writing because I can be as creative as I want. Nothing is going to stop me from doing what I enjoy and so I give you chapter five.**

Tokyo 3 Mall.

"Dr. Akagi, are you sure about these undergarments?" Rei asked holding a pile of lacy and non-lacy multi-coloured bras, panties and g-strings in her arms.

"Trust me Rei, you need more verity in what you wear. White bras and panties are fine but this is when girls your age start wanting to get boys attentions," Ritsuko explained picking a pair of lace boyleg panties in Rei's size. She quickly realised what she has said and turned back to elaborate. "I know girls don't just go up to a guy and flash their underwear and Shinji isn't you typical guy, but you do want to be a normal girl don't you?" Ritsuko was pleased to see Rei nodding her head. "That's good Rei, you deserve to be happy after the hell we all went through. Now lets hurry along, next stop swimwear,"

"I saw a mannikin dressed in a skimpy white bikini just as we entered the store" Rei replied dumping her new underwear in a shopping trolley. "Do you think Shinji would go gaga as you say if I were to wear one?"

"I'm sure he would and you might be lucky enough to give him a nosebleed, if this bikini is skimpy enough," Ritsuko snickered. "Congratulations Rei, you're starting to learn how to be a normal teenage girl,"

"Thank you Dr. Akagi, but what if Shinji does not have a nosebleed?" Rei asked wanting to know more on flirting.

"I'll see if I can get Shinji stuck at Nerv for a couple hours so I can teach you a few tricks you can use on him. As for the more adult tricks, they'll have to wait until you're seventeen at least," Akagi answered pulling out her cell phone and dialling Fuyutsuki's number.

"**Fuyutsuki here**,"

"It's Akagi, I need to keep Shinji in Nerv for the next two hours. Is there anything you can think of to keep occupied for that long?"

"**Other than giving me a reason to get away from this drunk bastard I don't think there's anything I can do. Why are you making such a request**?"

"I'm going to teach Rei how to seduce Shinji but I can't do that while he's in their new apartment together,"

"**Oh in that case I think lieutenant Ibuki has gone to pick up her laundry. I'll have her bring Shinji into headquarters while I think of something for him to do**,"

"Thank you very much sir. Just remember I need two hours alone with Rei,"

"**Don't worry Dr., you'll have your two hours. I'll call you when he's on his way back and good luck**,"

"All right everything's set, let's hurry up and get those swimsuits," Ritsuko said putting her cell away leading Rei into the swimsuit section.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later.

"So why do I have to go into headquarters?" Shinji asked feeling very irritated at the moment.

"It's the sub-commander's orders Shinji and please don't be mad at me," Maya pleaded knowing what happened to Asuka and Misato.

"There's nothing to be mad at Maya," Shinji replied looking into the laundry bags hearing a sigh of relief from the female bridge bunny.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Since when do you wear such lacy lingerie Maya? Knowing your job you'd probably have to wear plan underwear in case you accidentally soiled yourself," Shinji chuckled holding a skimpy lace see through g-string in his hand.

"Hey! Get your hands off my underwear Shinji Ikari!" Maya shouted reaching for the offending garment with one hand. "Give it back!"

"Sure I'll give it back, if you show me the underwear you're wearing right now," Shinji smirked at the look of horror on her face. Thinking he was serious Maya nervously started pulling her skirt back only to receive a massive fit of laughter. "Relax Maya, I was only joking,"

"I can't believe your teasing me Shinji," Maya whinged. "And I've never soiled myself during an angel attack for you information,"

"I'll have to take your word for it," Shinji replied rolling the window down.

Nerv. Gendo's Office.

"Shinji Ikari reporting as ordered Sub-Commander," Shinji announced closing the door to the place he'd rather not be in.

"SHINJI MY BOY! Oh Shinji it is so good to see you!" Gendo exclaimed loudly, wrapping Shinji in a bear hug.

"Get your fucking hands off me asshole!" Shinji shouted.

"Oh, what can I do to get you to forgive me?" Gendo wailed reeking of alcohol.

Shinji suddenly stopped struggling against the breaded man as his face took on a rather large smirk "You could turn command of Nerv over to the sub-commander,"

"Can I do that?" Gendo asked releasing his hold on Shinji. "Of course I can! I'm the supreme commander of Nerv! And I say that Shinji will be the commander when he turns sixteen in six months! Any objections Fuyutsuki?"

"None what so ever sir. Now if you'll both just sign your name here," Fuyutsuki replied holding a clipboard with a legal document and pen for Gendo to sign with.

After signing his name Gendo promptly dropped to the floor, mumbling some incoherent sentence before passing out.

**Disclaimer: You said you wanted a longer chapter and I gave it to you. As for further Gendo bashing it'll have to wait for the next instalment of 'Shinji Finally Snaps'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yes I would fear what Ritsuko is teaching Rei, but don't worry too much it's not like Misato is doing the teaching. And I shall make sure Misato is forbidden from teaching anything to anyone during this fan fic.**

Two hours later.

"Rei I'm home," Shinji called out, closing the door to their new apartment.

"Welcome home Shinji," Rei replied stepping into view wearing pale blue panties and a matching skimpy tight tank top, holding her hands behind her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I'm home," he replied finally noticing her scanty attire. '_Hot damn_,'

"I have heard the many men enjoy seeing their girlfriends wearing clothes which show off their figures. Was I correct Shinji?" she asked leaning forward slightly.

"You have no idea," Shinji choked seeing her nipples poking out through her tank top. "Not that I'm complaining but I thought you want to take this relationship slowly?"

"True, but I now wish to redefine what I meant. While I feel we should wait until after marriage to make love I do not have any problems being intimate with you," she answered leading him into the living room where two very large comfortable couches sat. "All our belongings have been put away in our rooms and the kitchen is fully stocked with food and other such appliances. There is some time before lunch, I was hoping we could take advantage of these comfortable couches while we're alone,"

"What has Ritsuko been teaching you?" Shinji asked as she laid down on the couch, playfully chewing on her index finger with an inviting look in her face.

"Nothing too naughty," she replied bringing his hands to cup her breasts. "I still remember when you bought my new security card and fell on top of me while I was naked. The feeling of your hand on my breast felt nice,"

"It can feel even nicer Rei, like this," he said rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Feeling a surge of pleasure run through her body Rei grabbed Shinji's head and pulled down into a passionate kiss which Shinji quickly dominated by slipping his tongue between her lips to exploring her mouth. A small moan escaped the back of her throat as Shinji's tongue caressed her own in time with his fingers pinching her nipples. Leaving her mouth Shinji kissed along her jaw line to her ear where he lightly sucked and nibbled on her earlobe, her moans and whimpers filling the air. Wanting to feel even more pleasure Rei pushing Shinji away from her ear so she could remove her tank top when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it to hell," Shinji cursed getting off the couch and heading for the door. "Rei you'd better put a skirt on or something before whoever's outside comes in and sees the wet spot on your panties,"

Looking down at her crotch Rei discovered a large wet patch on her panties. '_What caused this_?'

"This better be fucking good," Shinji fumed opening the door finding Misato standing there. "What the fuck to you want Misato?"

"Just came over to say hi and see how you're doing so far," she cringed at the anger dripping off his voice. "Is this a bad time?"

"I was doing something enjoyable before you knocked on my door but no, it's not like I can make out with Rei before I'm fucking interrupted!" he shouted.

"Shinji please calm down, there is something I wish to ask Misato," Rei said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Rei, come on in Misato. Welcome to our home," he responded his anger dropping like an Eva dropping from a transport plane.

"Thank you Shinji," Misato replied noticing the wet patch on Rei's panties. "Tell me you weren't having sex Shinji,"

"We were not having sexual intercourse Misato, we were merely being intimate. What I wish to know is how my panties became wet," Rei explained holding Shinji's hand.

"What were you two doing exactly?" Misato asked taking a seat on the opposite couch. "And when did you become on intimate terms with each other?"

"Shinji was fondling with my breasts and pinching my nipples while we were involved in a very passionate kiss. And to answer your second question we became involved when Shinji asked me to be his girlfriend after he called Dr. Akagi a stupid blonde bimbo which I found amusing," Rei answered not knowing how to tell the edited version sitting beside Shinji.

"Well you're right Shinji, Ritsuko is a blonde bimbo," Misato chuckled.

"You haven't answered Rei's question," he shot back wrapping an arm around Rei's waist.

"Oh right sorry. Rei, the reason your panties are wet is because when a woman is sexually aroused their vaginas secrete a fluid which allows a man penis to move in and out of a woman without hurting her. Ritsuko would most likely be able to give you a better explanation so I'll just call her for you," Misato explain whipping out her cell phone and dialling.

"**Ritsuko here**,"

"It's Misato, Rei needs help understanding why her panties got wet while she and Shinji were making out. I'm putting her on," Misato said tossing the phone to Rei.

"Rei here,"

"**You're a fast worker Rei. Are you glad you took my advice**?"

"Yes, I was enjoying the make out session until Misato interrupted us. She explained I wet my panties because of a fluid from my vagina. What I don't understand is what caused it. All Shinji was doing was fondling with my breasts and pinching my nipples,"

"**Was it pleasurable**?"

"Yes,"

"**Did you feel a heat building up in your body between your legs**?"

"Yes,"

"**Then you were sexually aroused Rei. It's caused by any act of intimacy between a man and a woman. I left a book in your room explaining how you two can be intimate without having sex. When Misato leaves ask Shinji to read the book with you, it should be very helpful to your relationship**,"

"Thank you for your assistance Dr,"

"**Always glad to help out Rei**,"

"Get all the answers you needed?" Misato asked coming back to the living room from the kitchen.

"I did, thank you for suggesting it," Rei replied handing back Misato's cell phone.

"Great, well I've gotta get going my first cooking lesson starts in an hour as well as Asuka's," Misato groaned bolting out the door.

**Disclaimer: Please tell me you enjoyed this chapter. Any nosebleeds? Sorry there wasn't any Gendo bashing I was too busy writing this very sexually discovery chapter for Rei and it was Ritsuko's idea to Rei to dress the way she did. Sit tight more to come in chapter seven.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I got a few people to have nosebleeds, but if I want a waterfall of blood I guess I'll have to try harder. Enjoy chapter seven.**

"Why did Misato leave so suddenly?" Rei asked as Shinji looked through his back pack.

"I told her if she was a good student for her cooking lesson today I wouldn't punish her, even if she blows up the class room," he replied pulling out a pair of leather handcuffs and a blindfold with an evil smirk. "Shall we continue were we left off?"

"I would like that," she answered, already sitting on the couch. "But purpose do the blindfold and handcuffs serve?"

"Well, I've kind of had the bondage fantasy ever since I met you in Unit 01's cage," he confessed approaching the couch.

"Very well, what must I do?" she asked willing to try anything.

"Just put your hands behind your back and let me do the rest," he instructed securing the blindfold over her eyes. Making sure she couldn't see anything Shinji wrapped the handcuffs around her wrists, making it so she couldn't escape. "I hope you realise I'm not releasing you until I want to,"

"I have no problem in being your prisoner during our intimate actions Shinji," Rei replied feeling the heat at her core return as Shinji massaged her breasts through her tank top.

"Good because I don't mind if you walk around the apartment naked or half naked. Just don't do it when we've got company," he said lifting her tank top over her head exposing her breasts. "I think these are bigger from the last time I saw them,"

Rei's only response was a muffled moan as Shinji made her lay down and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipples before taking her left breast in his mouth giving her nipple a hard suck causing her to whimper in pleasure. After switching between her breasts for ten minutes Rei threw her head back and gave a high pitched scream as her first orgasm flooded her body, she also felt something poking her thigh but she was too busy panting for air to really care. By now she was very wet and her panties were soaked which Shinji had removed while she was recovering.

"Rei, do you want me to continue pleasuring you?" Shinji asked spreading her legs open and inhaling the musky scent of her arousal.

"Pleasure me Shinji, please," she begged.

Blowing lightly on her core Rei gasped as she felt two obstructions slip between her fold to feel around her insides, only stopping to move back and forth at a slow torturous pace. Fighting against her restraints Rei groaned as Shinji kissed her folds right before he used his tongue to find her jewel which he lightly sucked making her writher from the pleasure running through her body. Begging him to go faster Shinji added another finger and plunged deeper with each slow thrust. Pulling his fingers out Shinji quickly slipped his tongue in and rubbed her jewel with is thumb which made her scream as she climaxed in his mouth.

"You taste really sweet Rei," Shinji said sticking his fingers in his mouth licking them clean.

**Disclaimer: chapter seven is very short because I've lost this story in my head and I never really planned on taking it this far. So if you want a chapter eight I would like suggestions for what could happen or I'll just end this fan fic with an epilogue, you decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I was going to have Rei take it up the butt but I decided to wait until after they get married. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, not! Something I may have forgotten to mention is that this fan fic is set after a failed third impact. And also I intend to give a reason why Shinji was not shopping with Ritsuko and Rei for her new clothing, underwear, swimwear and lingerie. He was doing something else.**

After cleaning up the rest of Rei's sweet nectar Shinji removed the blindfold but left her tied up by the leather handcuffs.

"What shall we do next Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Well I'm not too sure about now but there's this costume party at school on Friday. I'm going as a Jedi knight from a pre-impact movie trilogy called Star Wars. I've got the whole collection of DVD somewhere with the rest of my stuff," Shinji said. "Wanna watch it while we have lunch?"

"Sounds interesting," she answered. "Am I to remain your prisoner during the movies?"

"No I think I'll tie you up again later tonight, just put some clothes on," he replied removing the handcuffs.

"Anything in particular you would like me to wear?" Rei asked.

"What ever you wear Rei I'll like it," he answered giving her backside a playful smack before heading to his room. "Now where did I put those movies?"

Quietly making her way to her own room Rei threw her tank top and panties on her bed deciding to wear those when she went to sleep. The question was what among her new piles of clothes was she going to wear? She never had this kind of trouble during the Angel Wars when all she had to wear was plain white panties, bras, a white one-piece swimsuit and her school uniform. Of course Shinji said whatever she chose to wear would be fine with him and decided to go with a simple black silk bra and g-string set with a sleeveless top which stopped about her stomach, showing off her cute belly. As she looked at herself in her full length mirror she began to realise how much she wanted to be closer to Shinji even though their relationship was barely a day old. Did she love Shinji so much she was willing to go straight to a full time relationship without a second thought?

'_I do love him. With all my heart and soul_,' smiling Rei exited her room to tell the one in her heart how much she loved him. "Shinji?"

"I'm in the kitchen," he replied.

"Shinji, how much do you love me?" Rei asked approaching him as he made two tuna salads.

"That's a weird question to ask Rei," Shinji replied continuing his preparations.

"Please just answer the question Shinji, I really need to know how much you love me," Rei begged turning him around by his shoulder, a look of desperation on her face. "Do you really love me or is this your way of getting back at Asuka for all the times she's mistreated you?"

"I was going to wait a while before asking you this but I see I'll have to ask you now," Shinji said reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee. "Rei Ayanami will you marry me?" (A/N: **SURPRISE!**)

For the first time in her life Rei experience true shock and was so overwhelmed by the situation she did what Shinji did many times in circumstances like this. She fainted.

Ten minutes later.

"Rei? Rei, wake up. Answer me Rei," Shinji cooed shaking her lightly.

Slowly two pale eyelids opened revealing crimson orbs staring into the crystal eyes belonging to the man she loved who was smiling warming at her.

"Shinji?" she whispered bringing a hand up to touch his cheek, making sure he was real. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Which is unusual for you since you've never fainted before in your life Rei," Shinji replied holding a small diamond ring in front of her face. "But now that you're awake I would like an answer to my question. Will you marry me?"

"You want me to marry you? Why?" she asked noticing they were back on the couch Shinji pleasured her on.

"Because I've known for a long time that I've had feelings for you that exceed friendship. And since the angels are gone I don't have to worry about any of us dieing in battle especially you Rei. I had planned on telling Misato that I wanted to move into my own apartment today but Asuka couldn't leave me alone. But the whole point I'm trying to make is that I truly love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife," Shinji explained seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shinji, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Rei sobbed.

"So will you marry me then?" Shinji asked for the third time.

"Nothing you make me happier than to be your wife," she squeaked with happy tears.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Yes Shinji, I will marry you," she answered bringing his head down for a sweet passionate kiss. "But we aren't old enough to get married,"

"Not yet we aren't but in six month command of Nerv will be turned over to me because Gendo is very cooperative when he's drunk. I also asked Fuyutsuki when you were born and I was surprised to find out that you're two days younger than me," Shinji replied slipping the ring onto her finger. "I love you Rei Ayanami,"

"And I love you Shinji Ikari," Rei whispered burying her head in his neck.

"I am so taking you last name when we get married. I want nothing more to do with that cock biting asshole," Shinji said biting lightly into the soft delicate flesh of Rei's neck. "So lunch and a movie sound good?"

"Sounds perfect my love," Rei replied raking her fingers through his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Omake!**

"Where's my breakfast Baka, I'm hungry!" Asuka shouted yet again dressed in denim hot pants and loose tank top.

"Then make it yourself Asuka," Shinji replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What was that Third Child?" Asuka asked, having trouble understanding what she heard.

"I said make it yourself or Mr. Huggie Bear gets thrown into the trash compacter," Shinji threatened holding Asuka's favourite teddy bear over the machine.

"No anything but Mr. Huggie Bear!" Asuka wailed dropping to her knees in front of Shinji. "I'll do anything you ask just don't hurt Mr. Huggie Bear!"

"All right then, I won't hurt your teddy bear if you go to school naked and make an announcement that you aren't the best Evangelion pilot in the world that you are in fact my obedient little dog. You'll be wearing a shock collar which I will use when you don't do what you're told and you will call me master,"

"Yes master," Asuka replied taking her clothes off.

"Go dog, now hurry up and make Misato and me something to eat before I punish you," Shinji said taking Asuka's normal seat at the table.

**Omake 2.**

Shinji, Asuka and Rei were walking to Nerv for a sync test when an angel came out of nowhere and stepped on Shinji, leaving a bloodied corpse on the path way.

"Oh my god they killed Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Rei shouted waving her fist at the angel.

**Omake 3.**

"Got any ideas on how to get this mess?" Shinji asked sticking his thumb out as he Asuka and Rei stood on the side of a European high way.

"Perhaps a driver would stop if you flashed them Asuka," Rei suggested. "Unless you think my body will attract male drivers,"

"Are you crazy or something Wondergirl? Why would any man want a flat body like yours?" Asuka taunted dropping her backpack and taking off her shirt and bra. "Hey boys! You want some?"

Almost immediately every car, truck and bus on the freeway stopped causing a massive pileup. Asuka was in so much shock she stood there with her mouth hanging open, completely forgetting she was topless.

"Touji was right your body doesn't only stop traffic, it causes traffic accidents!" Shinji shouted slapping her across the back of her head. "Now we'll never get to Berlin,"

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. I had a hard time coming up with something for the Omakes and I bet you never thought Shinji would pop the question so soon. I'll be back with the last chapter so leave a review and you'll get to see a wedding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An important note to my fans: I wanted to explain the lateness of my update for I am in the middle of writing the wedding and am trying to get it just right. If you will all be patient I will try and speed up the posting of the final chapter. I thank you for all the support you have given me and I shall reward you with the location of their honeymoon. It's in Okinawa but if anyone has any other suggestions please suggest them. I hope I won't disappoint you. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Here it is the very last chapter, which is also the first Evangelion fan fic I've been able to finish and it will also be the longest chapter I've written for this fan fic. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue.**

Six Months Later.

Gendo Ikari was not in a good mood today. He had been kept from leaving his mansion when Section 2 informed him an assassin was spotted in the area only to vanish three hours later without a trace. When breakfast was severed it wasn't his fancy five star meal, instead he was given a hot steaming bowl of alphabet soup. And to top it all off his visit to Unit 01's cage was halted when he was asked to and I quote: "Gendo Ikari, please report to the Commander's office immediately,". He was confused as to why the announcement referred to him as Gendo and not Commander and why it said the Commander's office and not his office?

"This had better be important Fuyutsuki!" Gendo bellowed pushing his office doors open, seeing Misato, Ritsuko, Rei and Fuyutsuki standing in front of his desk not looking the least bit intimidated by his presents.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Ikari this won't take long," Ritsuko smiled.

"Do not forget that I am the Commander here Dr. Akagi," Gendo rebutted closing in on the small gathering.

"Ah but your see," the chair behind his desk swivelled around to revealing Shinji sitting in it. "You're no longer the Commander here old man,"

"I don't know what you're playing at Third Child but only the Commander of Nerv sits there," Gendo countered growing angry.

"Sub-commander, please inform this dirt bag of the change in command," Shinji requested leaning back in the expensive chair.

"As of 09,00 hours this morning command of the organisation known as Nerv and all its holdings has been transferred to Shinji Ikari as authorised by his father Gendo Ikari," Fuyutsuki read from the printed document in his hand.

"What is this madness? I never authorised such a thing!" Gendo roared snatching the document from his old teacher.

"Then why is your signature on the authorisation form, Gendo?" Rei asked.

She was right, on the bottom of the document was his signature right next to Shinji's and once Gendo approved something, there was nothing that could change it.

"So, you command now. What are you going to do about me?" Gendo asked lowering his head in defeat.

"Well I was thinking about arresting you for crimes against humanity as well as multiple counts of rape and letting the U.N. decide your punishment," Shinji replied making his way to stand in front of the former (Asshole) commander. "But right now I think I'll settle for this,"

Before anyone knew it, Shinji's leg flew out, his foot striking Gendo's groin sharply and repeatedly, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head sending Gendo spinning in mid air three times before he landed unconscious on the marble floor. Planting his foot on the floor Shinji turned to face the rest of the group who weren't even stunned.

"Do you have any idea how good that felt?" Shinji asked sporting the hugest grin possible.

"We can only imagine," Ritsuko replied.

"Good. Fuyutsuki get someone to take this trash to the U.N. then call a decorator, I'd like my new office to have a little more colour," Shinji instructed. "On second thought I want a new office, let's turn this one into something the rest of the staff can enjoy. I also want them to have better hours and increased pay,"

"As you wish, Commander," Fuyutsuki answered using the desk phone to call section two.

"There are a number of projects that pencil dick was embezzling in, I assume you want them terminated?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hell yes! Terminate any projects that he was running for his own benefits, destroy any remains of the dummy plug system and when you're not working on the Evas do some research into regrowing human limbs and other beneficial medical things like that," Shinji answered leaving the cold dark office Gendo Ikari, AKA supreme bastard of the universe once used.

In the hours that followed Shinji had been given his new smaller office close to the commander centre and Nerv's entire staff were informed of the new change in command. Some were wondering if Shinji would turn out to be just like his father but upon hearing the changes to their work hours and increased pay all doubt left their minds for good, Shinji was nothing like that cold hearted bastard. A few days later Shinji announce the entire staff was invited to his wedding with Rei which they planned hold in the Geo-Front and have their honeymoon in Okinawa. Asuka was of course pissed that Shinji and Rei got to go to Okinawa and not her but Shinji promised that she would get a two week vacation in Hawaii's best hotel in the penthouse suite. Naturally she was excited at the prospect of vacationing away from Tokyo 3 and promised not to do anything that might ruin Shinji's wedding. Then there was the problem with telling their friends at school what was going on.

The Next Day at School.

"Hey Shinji, is it true Commander Ikari's been replaced?" Kensuke asked getting into Shinji's face the second he walked through the door.

"If you're referring to that cock biting fucktard who used to be my father, then yes he's been replaced," Shinji answered.

"Forget about Nerv Kensuke, I want to know how things are progressing between you and Rei," Touji chuckled putting Shinji in a headlock. "What have you two been doing all alone in that apartment together? Huh Shinji? Just how far have you gone?"

"I suggest you let Shinji go before Section 2 arrests you for assaulting the Commander," Rei said plopping down at her desk beside Shinji's.

"I'm not assaulting the Commander, Rei," Touji replied.

"Yes you are Touji," Shinji added pulling out his ID. "You are currently holding the new Commander of Nerv in a headlock,"

"Shit!" Touji exclaimed releasing Shinji. "Come on Shin-man, you know I was only playing right?"

"I suppose I could forgive you, if you agree to come to my wedding in three weeks," Shinji mused. "Guess who my fiancée is? She's got blue hair, a wonderful smile and a killer set of legs. You only get one guess,"

"It's Rei of course," Touji replied.

"However did you guess it Touji?" Rei asked snaking her arms around Shinji's neck and tonguing him in front of the whole class.

"Hey you two, you can't do that in class," came Hikari's voice from the door making the couple stop. "And Shinji get your hands off her backside!"

"Thanks a lot Hikari! I was just about suck on Rei's neck," Shinji whined keeping his hand on her butt.

"That kind of behaviour is inappropriate in school. And I told you to get your hands off her backside!" Hikari shouted pulling on Shinji's ear. "I don't care if you are the Commander of Nerv now you can't do anything intimate beyond holding hands and hugging,"

"All right already, let go of my ear," Shinji complained. "And in case you haven't noticed Hikari, there are other students who kiss just like Rei and I did. Besides we'll be like this after we come back from our honeymoon in Okinawa,"

"You're getting married!" Hikari shrieked.

"That we are," Rei blushed holding her left hand out for Hikari to inspect the ring. "You are invited of course, as my matron of honour,"

"Matron of honour," Hikari repeated before promptly fainting.

"I think you broke her Rei," Shinji said picking Hikari off the floor from her shoulders. "Why make Hikari your matron of honour?"

"She is more sensible than Asuka and I would prefer someone who is not from Nerv," Rei answered pulling out Hikari's chair.

"Fair enough," Shinji replied depositing the class rep in her seat.

"So when's your bachelor party Shin-man?" Touji asked dangling over his friend's shoulder.

"I haven't planned one," Shinji confessed.

"Well you can't get married without having a bachelor party and Rei needs to have a hen party," Touji sighed at Shinji lack of planning. "Just let me handle all the details of your party my friend,"

"Not on you life," Shinji replied pulling out his cell phone and dialling the one man he could trust. (A/N: I wouldn't trust Touji either.)

"**Fuyutsuki speaking**,"

"Sub-commander I was wondering if you could handle the arrangements for my bachelor party and have Maya plan Rei's hen party," Shinji instructed smirking at the disappointed look on Touji's face.

"**I'll make the arrangements right away. Also the dress makers will be in tomorrow to take Rei's measurements for her dress. Good luck**,"

"Thanks old man," he answered closing his cell phone. "Rei the dress makers will be in tomorrow for your measurements,"

"I still don't know what kind of dress to wear," Rei retorted.

"Oh Rei you have to let me help you! It's my job as you matron of honour," Hikari's sudden return to the land of the conscious made Shinji wonder what she would be like at her own wedding.

"Well I would like to wear something which shows off my legs and shoulders. Shinji always pays attention to my shoulders when we're spooning," Rei whispered to Hikari causing the freckled faced girl to blush.

"Shinji sounds really romantic," Hikari whispered back.

"I'll tell you more during lunch but only you," Rei replied as the teacher entered the classroom.

The Day of the Wedding.

A Week Later.

10 AM.

Two things woke Rei on the day of her wedding, one was the warmth of the sun cascading over her, second was the scent of cherry blossoms all around her. Opening her eyes Rei was greeted to the sight of cherry blossom petals scattered all over her bed and around her head. Smiling a genuinely happy smile Rei sat up and gathered up a handful of petals and brought the up to her face inhaling their sweet scent. Feeling especially giddy this morning Rei crawled out from under the covers to roll around in the petals, giggling insanely.

"Is that giggling I hear?" Hikari asked poking her head into Rei's room.

"I can't help it, I've only been this happy with Shinji," Rei squeaked throwing petals in the air.

"Rei it's your wedding day," Hikari said sighing at how cute the albino girl looked.

"I know," Rei replied smothering her face in petals.

"Hey, Rei! Put something on and come out here!" Misato shouted from the living room.

Slipping into a transparent short white night grown Rei followed Hikari into the living room where Misato and the other women were inspecting a large eight foot long box with 'put Rei in here' written on the side. Rei barely had time to think as she was grabbed by Misato and Ritsuko as the dumped her into the box filled with more cherry blossom petals.

"So how does it feel to be pampered by your husband-to-be Rei?" Misato asked only to get an eruption of insane giggling.

"You need to ask Misato," Ritsuko stated handing her friend a coffee as they watched Rei tossing around for ten minutes before she settled down. "Thirsty Rei? There's some peach flavoured tea here made by Shinji himself,"

"I wish I could have a husband like Shinji," Misato scoffed sipping her coffee.

"Well to bad Misato, Shinji's all mine," Rei pouted not leaving the box.

"I could really use a beer right now," Misato murmured to Ritsuko.

"I'm surprised you didn't drink at all last night," Ritsuko replied.

"I've been going to AA meetings since Shinji moved out. It's because of me and Asuka that he even snapped in the first place," Misato explained staring into the bitter brown substance in her cup.

"You mean to tell me you've been sober for over six months?" Ritsu gasped almost chocking on her coffee.

"I can personally vouch for that Ritsuko," Asuka said scattering the petals over a sleeping Rei. "There hasn't been a drop of beer in the apartment since Shinji left,"

"Is there going to be any alcohol at the wedding?" Maya asked popping out of the kitchen.

"Knowing Shinji he probably ordered some non-alcoholic champagne," Hikari replied taking a picture of Rei on her cell phone and sending it to Shinji's. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Shinji's Apartment.

"Hey Shinji you got a message on your phone man, you mind if I read it?" Touji asked holding Shinji's cell phone between his toes.

"Yes I mind! Why do you think we tied you up last night!" Shinji roared snatching his phone away and whacking Touji across the back of the head for the fiftieth time in two days. "Oh hey, Hikari sent me a picture," he paused to open the file. "Oh my god that is the cutest I've ever seen in my life,"

"What is it?" Kensuke asked.

Showing his phone around everyone muttered a series of awes as they gazed upon the picture of Rei sleeping amongst cherry blossom petals. Kensuke was even begging him to teach him how to get himself a catch like Rei, Shinji's suggestion was to get over his obsession with military gear.

Half an Hour before the Wedding.

Within the Geo-Front Gardens.

With Shinji's Group.

"Shinji, could you explain to me why we're following western wedding traditions?" Kensuke asked loading two video cameras.

"This is the way Rei and I wanted to have our wedding," Shinji explained fixing the tie on his tux. "And I don't want to see you focusing on Misato with my camera! I want pictures of everyone so go out there and start taking pictures if you still want that computer assistant job in Nerv,"

"Yes Commander right away sir," Kensuke saluted snapping to attention. Then quickly leaving.

"Are you sure you want to give him access to the Magi, Shinji?" Fuyutsuki asked sitting near the door.

"We'll restrict most of his free access so he can only have a limited amount of downloads per month. He'll have to accept these terms if he wants to get the chance to get inside an Eva," Shinji replied showing no hint of nervousness. "I'm not going to consider him as a pilot unless he can get a sync score of 40,"

"It's scary to think just how much of his intelligence you have Shinji. I'm thankful cleared the charges on me," Fuyutsuki said.

"Well I did need someone I trusted to give her away today and to be her legal guardian for the rest of her life," Shinji added turning to face the old man. "And even after all you've done under his command I still trust you with my life,"

"You have no idea how much that means to me Shinji," Fuyutsuki replied almost on the verge of tears.

"So who's last name are you taking Shinji?" Touji asked from his position at the door.

"Well at first I wanted to take Rei's name so I would have anything relating me to that bastard expect by blood but Fuyutsuki told me Ikari was my mother's name and from now on that man will only be Gendo Rokubungi in my eyes," Shinji explained.

With Rei's Group.

"Rei are you sure you don't want to put on anymore makeup?" Maya asked checking Rei's veil for the fifth time.

"More makeup would only hide me true beauty. That is what Shinji told me when we went to the school costume party," Rei replied trying to not show a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Didn't you dress as Princess Leia from Return of the Jedi?" Misato inquired. "The part where she was wearing that skimpy slave girl outfit?"

"That's right, Shinji had the outfit made especially for me months before he asked me to be his girlfriend," she replied slipping on her elbow length white gloves. "I think I would have accepted even if I wasn't in love with him just so I could be close to him,"

"That is so romantic," Hikari blushed making everyone else sweat-drop. "How come you're never that romantic with me Asuka? Are you too embarrassed to be close to me? And after all the times I tested your cooking the only nice thing you've done other than admit your feelings for me is sleep with me. Don't you love me anymore Asuka?"

"Of course I love you Hikari, I've just been keeping my feelings closed off for so long I don't know how to be romantic. But I guess that's why I want you to come to Hawaii with me," she replied looking at her footwear in shame.

"You want me to come with you?" Hikari asked suddenly switching from surprised to overly jovial. "I take it back Asuka you are romantic,"

"Don't take this the wrong way Hikari but you're totally bipolar," Rei said adjusting her veil.

"You got that right," Asuka agreed smirking at the pouting brunette.

"All right girls it's show time the guys have taken their places and Fuyutsuki's waiting for you Rei," Ritsuko bellowed making the girls do last second checks on their makeup and dresses. "Ready Rei?"

"Yes, I am ready to become Mrs. Rei Ikari," Rei said pulling the veil over her face as the girls took their places in front of her.

At the Alter.

As the 100 guests waited for the wedding march music to play Shinji stood at the alter shifting from one foot to the other. Kensuke doing as instructed was taking pictures with his camera and video tapping with Shinji's when Touji came running down the aisle.

"They're come, the girls are coming," he called.

"Touji get you butt up here," Shinji growled.

"Right now I hear the key to this is to relax, are you relaxed?" Touji huffed taking his place.

"I am relaxed Touji, I've waited patiently for six months for this moment and I am very relaxed," Shinji snapped suddenly turning panicky. "How's my hair?"

"Shut up, here they come," Touji shushed as the wedding march played.

One by one the girls walked down the aisle, Misato came down first scattering red, pink and white rose petals at her feet. Next came Ritsuko holding a pink lace cushion with the two rings followed by the two bridesmaids Asuka and Hikari, all four dressed in pink silk dresses which came down to their ankles. But Shinji never saw them as his eye rested upon the blue haired angel walking beside Fuyutsuki, holding his elbow lightly and a bouquet in the other hand. Rei was dressed in a strapless white silk leotard and long white flowing open front skirt showing off her flawless shoulder and legs. The fake afternoon sunlight behind her highlighted her pink coated lips, blue hair and facial features through her veil making her look even more stunning. Returning the smile she had on her face Shinji felt his heart lodge itself in his throat as she ascended the final steps where she release Fuyutsuki's arm so he could take his seat.

"I missed you," Shinji whispered.

"It's only been two days," Rei whispered back as they turned to the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today in the Tokyo 3 Geo-Front to join these two people in blessed union. If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold you piece," he said waiting for an objection which never came. "Seeing as there are no objections would the young couple face each other, join your right hands, recite your vows and present your rings,"

Releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding Shinji turned to his lovely Rei and took her hand. "Rei, you may have been a cold ice queen when we first met who only did as you were told but I saw past all that and helped you become the woman you are today. I promise to love you to honour you in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live," he said taking first ring from the blonde doctor and sliding it on Rei's ring finger. "May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love,"

"Shinji, when I met you I thought you were this scrawny cowardly boy who didn't want to pilot an Evangelion but you did because I was injured from an accident with Unit 00. You went out of your way to help me that night and for that I am eternally grateful. You showed me that loneliness was empty when I was told it was irrelevant, you helped free me from the emotional restraints that were put on by the former commander. I wouldn't be here today if you weren't here. I promise to love you to honour you in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live," Rei replied taking the second ring from Ritsuko and sliding it on Shinji's finger. "May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love,"

"With the vows that these two had recited and with the giving and receiving of the rings, by the power vested in me by God and the nation of Japan and these witnesses I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride,"

An eruption of cheering and clapping came from the crowd as Shinji lifted the veil over Rei's head and planted a soft kiss on her lips which only caused to increase the cheering. Parting from the formal kiss Shinji and Rei smiled brightly at each other before turning to the crowd and walking down the aisle to receive a shower of even more flower petals from their guests. Waiting at the end was a white horse and carriage which would take them across the bridge to the reception on the small island. Helping his new wife into the roofless carriage Shinji waited as Rei threw her bouquet over her head into the mass of women who wanted to get married. The crowd dispersed to reveal a stunned Hikari with the bouquet in her hands with an equally shocked Asuka beside her.

"You just had to pick them as the matrons of honour didn't we?" Shinji asked chuckling as Touji and Hikari looked at each other with matching blushes.

"Just get your sexy butt in here," Rei replied almost pulling him in.

"You can just save that behaviour for Okinawa my darling wife," Shinji smirked pouncing on her making her shriek in surprise. "See you guys at the reception!"

"Try to keep your hands off each other until the wedding night!" Misato shouted as the carriage moved away.

Reception Hall.

Everything in the reception hall was done up exactly the way Shinji had wanted it and Rei loved it. Everything was a mix of browns, dark and olive greens, purples and some blues, all from a peacock's feathers. A single long table in a white tablecloth for the main group of Shinji, Rei, Touji, Hikari, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki sat on a small stage for a view of all the other square tables. As the guests took their places Shinji took Rei's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife with Kensuke doing exactly what he was instructed. Soon others joined the married couple on the dance floor starting with Asuka and Hikari who made a small spectacle by kissing each other. As the music faded everyone returned to their seats for glasses of champagne and the long dreaded wedding speeches.

"Could I have everyone's attention please," Shinji asked speaking into a microphone. Total silence followed. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for attending this special occasion on your own free will, it wouldn't be right to have had to order you all to come," A quick chuckle emanated from the crowd and everyone at head main table. "Seriously, before I hand the mic over for what will possibly be humiliating for me and Rei I wish each and every one of you the best of luck for the future. Thank you. Your turn Touji,"

"Thanks man," Touji said receiving a light round of applause. "Well, when I first met Shinji I hated him because I thought I needed someone to blame for my sister's injuries during the battle of the third angel, even though I was the one who was scolded by my father for not keeping an eye on her. But when Shinji saved me and Kensuke from the fourth angel by taking us into Unit 01 entry plug I saw just how difficult it was for him to be given such a huge responsibility even though he was only fourteen. There were many times me and Kensuke teased him about staring at Rei during gym class when she and the other girls were swimming and of course he tried to deny it. By the way Shinji what parts of her body were you looking at?"

"Yes my darling husband, do tell," Rei leered leaning towards him so he had an unobstructed view down her leotard.

"We're all waiting Shinji," Misato cheered.

"I was… thinking about… the whole package. But if you want specifics then I was looking at her legs, shoulders, backside, neck and face. There, are you all happy now?" Shinji whined getting awes, giggles and snickers. "I knew wedding speeches were a bad idea,"

"Sweet bastard I'm getting happy," Touji chuckled taking a sip from his glass. "I'll leave the teasing for someone else but I'd like to offer my congratulations and may you both be blessed with everlasting love and god forbid, many wonderful children. Hikari your turn,"

"Thank you Touji, and like you and Kensuke I have noticed moments when Shinji was staring at Rei. In class he would try to look busy with his school work but I knew he was looking at Rei's reflection in the window," she giggled at Shinji's huge blush. "And there were of course lunch breaks,"

"Must you tell her everything?" Shinji protested.

"A husband and wife shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Ritsuko contradicted.

"A lot of times I would see Shinji on the roof looking into our classroom with a pair of binoculars and there was the rare occasion when I accidentally saw his hand down his pants," Hikari blushed recalling that particular memory. "Of course I had no idea what he was looking at,"

"Asuka suggested I try masturbation, I only did it in the classroom maybe three times a week on the teacher's desk," Rei explained turning to her beet red husband. "You enjoy watching me masturbate don't you Shinji?"

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked trying to slide under the table.

"I guess that explains all those condom boxes I kept finding in his room," Misato said offhandedly.

"You went into my room!" Shinji shouted.

"Well I…,"

"Some guardian you were, no wonder he moved out," Ritsuko sighed. "Find anything interesting in Asuka's room?"

"Hey!" Asuka shrieked.

"Just some dildos and strap-ons," Misato answered.

"Ok I think that's enough talk on people's sex life, if anyone has nothing else to say we still have a reception to enjoy," Shinji said breaking things up before the audience died of blood loss.

10 Years Later.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo 3 sat an average sized two story house surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees and other assorted flowers. In a hammock strung up between two cherry trees was the 25 year old and retired commander of Nerv Shinji Ikari staring up at the sky while he waited for his wife Rei to return from a trip to see their most trusted doctor Ritsuko Akagi. After their honeymoon 10 years ago Shinji commanded Nerv for six years before turning command over to Misato who he said was like his second mother, she had prompted fallen to her knees in tears at what he said but was happy none the less and turned Nerv into Japan's strategic defence headquarters for the entire nation. Shinji and the others were still called in as Eva pilots only if the situation called for an Evangelion deployment. Kensuke surprisingly remained in Nerv as a computer technician and along with Ritsuko developed the next generation of spacecraft as well as discovering a way to make Mars habitable for humans to live on. Ritsuko even let her hair go back to its original brown colour. Asuka went on to be Japan's most popular fashion model with Hikari as her manager and they both featured in a bondage porno film which Shinji and Rei own.

"Shinji, I'm back," Rei called breaking him from his musings.

"Out here Rei," Shinji replied brushing the cherry blossom petals of his face. "So what did our favourite brunette have to say about your morning vomiting ritual?"

"Well she said there was nothing to worry about, nausea and vomiting in the mornings is normal for women with this condition," Rei answered cautiously approaching the hammock.

"And just what is this condition?" he asked sliding off the hammock.

"Shinji… I'm pregnant," Rei said waiting for his response. "And I'm about a month along,"

"I guess that explains the unfinished bowl of chocolate ice cream and mustard I found in the sink," he said brushing the petals off his clothes.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Rei I already knew you were pregnant before you went into Nerv. That's why I've asked Misato to send us the best baby products in the world, after we make a list that is," he answered bringing her into a warming hug. "I'm also researching the best things to do during the pregnancy to help make the baby healthy. I will not let our child go through the same nightmare we experience, I swear to you Rei,"

"I know you won't Shinji. You already proved that 10 years ago. That's why I know you'll be an excellent father to our daughter," she replied, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

"You mean it's a girl?" Shinji asked pulling away to look at her face.

"Ritsuko was able to predict the sex of the fetus, she also wants me to come in every week for a check up," she answered closing her eyes as Shinji kissed away her tears.

"Then we'll do it, we'll do whatever we have to do for the baby," Shinji said scooping her up and bringing her inside to lie down on the couch. "This is the fourth happiest day of my life,"

"What are the other three?" Rei asked letting Shinji pull off her shirt leaving her topless.

"When you agreed to be my girlfriend, when you said you'd marry me and the wedding itself," he answered moving down to kiss her belly. "Hey there little one. You and your mother are my whole world now. I will not let anything happen to either of you. I swear it, little Yui,"

"You're giving her your mother's name, that's so sweet," Rei sniffed at his words. "Make love to me Shinji,"

"Anything for you my darling wife," Shinji whispered stripping Rei of her skirt and g-string then stripping himself.

_The End._

**Omake!**

"Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Yes my dear," Shinji replied.

"There's something I have to tell you before we make love tonight," she whispered.

"And what would that be?" Shinji asked searching for the zipper to her wedding dress.

"When Gendo created me he made a mistake with my gender. I was born a boy not a girl," she answered watching for Shinji's reaction.

"So you mean every time one of your copies was activated you came out with a dick?" he asked very surprised.

"That's right," she reaffirmed.

"HOLY SHIT I'M GAY!" he shouted running over and jumping off the balcony.

_SPLAT_

"Oops,"

"Oh my god she killed Shinji!"

"You bastard!"

"Ah the hell with it," Rei muttered jumping off as well.

_SPLAT_

"Next time try landing on your feet road-kill!"

**Omake 2.**

"Some guardian you were, no wonder he moved out," Ritsuko sighed. "Find anything interesting in Asuka's room?"

"Hey!" Asuka shrieked.

"Just the dildos and strap-ons I got for her," Misato answered. "Whenever Hikari comes over we have a threesome for hours,"

"Sounds like heaven," Touji mumbled his nose bleeding like a waterfall.

"Why don't you and Maya come over next time, I've always wanted to take it up the butt while fucking Asuka," Misato suggested.

"Uh Misato Touji's dead," Hikari said checking the jock's pulse.

"At least he died with a smile," Asuka replied.

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not adding the honeymoon or a lemon I'll try making that into a deleted scene fan fic and sorry for making you wait so long for this update, I hope you enjoyed the end result. PLEASE TELL ME YOU ENJOYED THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


End file.
